References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    1. US 2011/0299001    2. WO 2012/059931    3. US 2013/0026506    4. U.S. Pat. No. 8,471,969    5. US 2012/0113672    6. WO 2012/021643    7. WO 2010/0155749    8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,543,    9. WO 2008/027936    10. U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,775,    11. U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,674    12. “A polarized laser backlight using a zero-zero-birefringence polymer for liquid crystal displays”, Takahiro Kurashima, Koichi Sakuma, Takayuki Arai, Akihiro Tagaya, Yasuhiro Koike, Optical Review, Volume 19, Issue 6, pp. 415-418 (2012)    13. U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,130    14. US 2008/0285255    15. U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,696    16. “Novel wide viewing liquid crystal display with improved off-axis image quality in a twisted nematic configuration”, Seongmo Hwang et al., Samsung Electronics Co. Ltd, Optical Engineering 48(11), p. 114001 (November 2009).
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.